


When Boredom Strikes

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [7]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: When a serial killer makes themselves known in Ystad the newest detective is put on the case because of her knowledge of serial killers. Will they find the killer in time or will it be too late.





	

It was a cold snowy morning in Ystad. A woman about 30 came running into the police station and stopping at the front door and shook out her trench coat and pushed down her hood to reveal long blonde hair, almost white. She shivered before heading further in and up the stairs to get to the main floor. As she hit the landing she realized that she was the first person there, which seemed to happen a lot ever since she started 6 months ago. She went to her desk and took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair and sat her messenger bag on her desk. She was wearing a pair of brown combat boots, a pair of black leggings, a brown and blue plaid skirt, a blue button up shirt and a black fitted vest. She walked over to the break room and poured herself a thing of coffee before heading back and sitting down. She loosened her tie a bit and threw her feet onto the desk and turned on the computer. She pulled out her phone and headphones and put them in and started up some music. When the computer finally booted up she grabbed her bag and pulled a couple files out of it and opened one and started going through it before pulling up a word document and started typing, every once in a while taking a drink of her coffee. She didn't know how long she was working, but she did know that she probably looked like a loon headbanging to some Metallica and typing away at the computer and making notes in the files, and that is how Ann-Britt and Magnus found her when they had made it in. She didn't realize any one had come in though until she saw Magnus sit down at the desk beside her. To this she jumped a bit and put her legs back down on the floor. She took her earphones out and cleared her throat and muttered a small good morning before turning away and going back to her work. Magnus let out a laugh.  
"No need to stop on my account" he said as he booted up his computer before leaving to get a cup of coffee, he grabbed her's on the way over to the break room and came back, both glasses filled. He set one on her desk before sitting at his. "Even though I'm sure you don't need another cup" he said with a smile.   
"Thanks" she said as she took a drink, she was surprised that he had gotten the way she took her coffee right. "And you can never have too much coffee" she said as she set the cup down and started typing again.   
"Is that the Mueler case?" he asked, wheeling his chair over and looking at the file. She just nodded.   
"I didn't like how I did the report last night so I decided to redo it" she said. Magnus gave her a surprised look before shaking his head.   
"Looks like we have another Wallander on our hands" said Magnus, clasping his hand on her shoulder before wheeling back over to his desk to start on a couple reports he had to work on as well. 

The rest of the team started to trickle in. The blond had put her headphones back in and was working on more reports. It was around noon when the woman took her headphones out and stretched. The phone rang and she picked it up and slunk down in her chair and propped a foot up onto the desk.   
"Ystad police, Detective Marilyn" she said. She nodded and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing things down. Another phone rang and Magnus answered that one. A couple minutes later another phone rang and both Marilyn and Magnus looked at each other then around the station and saw no one else going for it, they rolled their eyes and Marilyn stood up, she was closer to another phone. It was a stretch but she managed to grab the other phone. "Ms. Lowery, hold on a minute please" she held the phone out to be able to get the other phone to her ear. "Police" she just said. She nodded and looked around for another pen and realized that she didn't grab hers. She let out a sigh and snapped her fingers toward Magnas, who looked up. Marilyn made a writing motion and Magnus nodded and picked one up and threw it to her. She grabbed it without problem and started making notes on her hand. When she was done she hung up the phone and went back to the original. Once she was finally done she let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes and the phone rang again, and she let out a groan before answering.   
"Ystad Poice...I'm sorry?....Your what?....Cat?....Ma'am...Ma'am, calm down, just...There's no need to freak out...Ma'am...I'm going to tell you what my grandma used to tell me...Have you ever seen cat bones in trees?....Exactly, if he got himself up there he will get himself down in time, no need to worry" she said. Through all this Magnus was watching amused. "Your more than welcome Ms. Bjorn. Have a nice day" She hung up and shook her head.   
"Cat stuck in a tree?" Magnus asked with a laugh.  
"Shut up" she said as she put her head down and banged it against the desk a couple times before sitting up and copying what she had wrote on her hand to an actual piece of paper.


End file.
